Strage Things on the Road to Goldenrod!
by AAML Chat
Summary: Ok, the title explains it all... and for you Redwallers out there, there is a small treat in the middle... you just have to see!


Ok, this is yet another brilliant AAML Chat story by me, MewGurl, and my friend, Princess_Misty_2000, who again, in this fic, I have changed her pen name to PM2000, for the sake of saving space. We have more coming, too, as soon as I get the time to type them up *heeheehee*, being head typest. Thankfully, I have Princess_Tranquility at my side as my assistant helping me with another story! Thanks Princess_Tranquility! Enjoy the story!  
  
A reminder about our AAML Chat stories, for those who haven't read any of our stories yet. My friends, Princess_Misty_2000, Rogue LaBeau, and Princess_Tranquility, and I, MewGurl, get together and write stories, weather it is on Instant Messenger, at school, or at eachother's homes. We take turns writing a line or two, and they usually end up hilareous (sp) with our crazy minds combined! MWAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, it's in chat format, just like on I.M. So I hope you like it, and please read our other stories!!!  
  
This fan fic has a treat for you Redwallers out there in about the middle of it. Besides that, it's comletely Pokémon, and COMPLETELY origanal!!! Haahahahahaha!!! I was sitting here at my computer in hysterics writing this thing w/ Princess_Misty_2000!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
- MewGurl  
  
----  
Strange Things on the Road to Goldenrod!  
By MewGurl and Princess_Misty_2000  
----  
  
MewGurl: Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way to Goldenrod City. They had been traveling for at least 10 episodes now, and were getting quite tired.  
  
PM2000: Then all of a sudden, Misty saw something in the bushes.  
  
MewGurl: They all gasped.  
  
PM2000: "I'm scared," Misty said.  
  
MewGurl: They all huddled together for comfort, when out crawled...  
MewGurl: "A WEEDLE!!!" Misty screamed.  
  
PM2000: Ash protectively hugged her.  
  
MewGurl: "It's ok, I'll catch that mean ole' thing." He said, and pulled out a Pokéball.  
"Go! Cyndaquil!"  
  
PM2000: "Cyndaquil, flamethrower!"  
  
MewGurl: "Quiiiiiillllll!!!!!!" It said, and blew out a stream of fire, strait at the Weedle, who immediately fainted.  
  
PM2000: Ash throws a Pokéball at the fainted Weedle.   
  
MewGurl: (threw, its past tense.)  
  
PM2000: (I'm not in school)  
  
MewGurl: The bug's body went into the Pokéball, which shook a few times, and then went back to normal.  
  
PM2000: "YES, I CAUGHT WEEDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
MewGurl: "Eeew! Put that thing away!" Misty said, as the Pokéball disappeared and transported itself to Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
PM2000: Misty sighed, happy to have the Weedle gone.   
  
MewGurl: Brock leaned over and sighed. "Don't I get to be in this story?"  
  
PM2000: NO!!!!!  
  
MewGurl: Ash and Misty said in unison. At that moment, Brock saw a mirage in the distance, in the opposite direction of where they were going. "A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!!! WAIIITTT!!! COME BAAAACK!!!"  
  
PM2000: (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
MewGurl: (I know!) "Good thing he's gone" Ash said.  
  
PM2000: Misty looked at Ash, "Thanks"  
  
MewGurl: "Thanks for what? I didn't do anything?"  
  
PM2000: "You saved me from that Weedle"  
  
MewGurl: "Oh, yeah, your welcome. It was no problem. I needed one anyways, since that one I was going to catch in Viridian Forest was scared away by that stupid Samarai person!"  
  
PM2000: "Yeah, but you didn't have to protect me. It was your choice."  
  
MewGurl: "Ehhh, yeah, I guess so..." Ash said, a little worried that she might discover his secret secret. (Yes! The secret is very secret!) :0)  
  
PM2000: (very, very, secret)  
  
MewGurl: (hahaha. So is Misty's secret secret!!)  
  
PM2000: "Well, I just wanted to say Thank you."  
PM2000: (tehehe)  
  
MewGurl: "Your welcome," Ash said, still worried, for the sake of his secret secret.  
  
PM2000: "Ok, so should we go now?" Misty asked.  
  
MewGurl: "Lets take a rest, since we've been traveling for AT LEAST 10 episodes!"  
  
PM2000: "Whoa, that's a lot."  
  
MewGurl: "Yeah, I haven't really been keeping too good track of time, though. Have you?"  
  
PM2000: "No, not really. I have had a lot on my mind."  
  
MewGurl: "Like what?" Ash asked. (NOW MISTY'S SECRET SECRET IS AT STAKE!)  
  
PM2000: "Oh, .......... just......... things." She said as she laughed nervously.  
PM2000: (HA!)  
  
MewGurl: "As a matter of fact, I have too." He replied, looking at the ground.  
  
PM2000: "What kind of things?"  
  
MewGurl: "Just things."  
  
PM2000: "Oh."  
  
MewGurl: They both looked at the ground.  
  
PM2000: Misty started to secretly draw a heart in the ground with her shoe tip.  
  
MewGurl: Ash looks, wondering what his girl's doing'.  
  
PM2000: Misty started to blush.  
  
MewGurl: "What's that for?" Ash asked.  
  
PM2000: "What?"  
  
MewGurl: "That heart on the ground?"  
MewGurl: Misty keeps quiet.  
MewGurl: "Weeellllll?"  
  
PM2000: "That's ummmmmmm... not a heart... you're just seeing things!"  
  
MewGurl: "What is it then? It looks an awful lot like a heart? What else looks like a heart besides a heart?" (hahaha)  
  
PM2000: "ITS NOTHING!!!!"  
  
MewGurl: "Ok..."  
  
PM2000: "lets go."  
  
MewGurl: "Are you sure you're rested?"  
  
PM2000: "Yeah, I just wanna get to a hotel or a Pokémon center, or somewhere that I can sleep in a real bed for once."  
  
MewGurl: "Oh, ok!" Ash laughs, and gets up.  
  
PM2000: Misty gets up, too.  
  
MewGurl: They both walk in the direction of Goldenrod City.  
MewGurl: "Hey, you think Brocks gonna come back?" Ash asks.  
  
PM2000: "Do you think I care?" Misty countered.  
  
MewGurl: "Well, you know, he is our friend, and I have the right to worry for him! I mean, if you... eh..."  
MewGurl: Ash gets in arguing pose.  
  
PM2000: "Ash, I'm really not in the mood to fight with you." Misty said, looking into his eyes, trying to calm him down. "Brock can get really annoying at times and I wish he wasn't here because of them. That's all I meant by it."  
  
MewGurl: "I guess you're right," he says, and smiles, "Let's go."  
  
PM2000: Misty smiled back and started to walk.  
  
MewGurl: "So what was that you were about to say about me?" Misty asked.  
  
PM2000: "Oh, nothing"  
  
MewGurl: "Are you sure? I mean, it seemed really serious?" Misty looked into his eyes, pleadingly.  
  
PM2000: Ash had a scared look in his eyes.  
  
MewGurl: "Ash, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
PM2000: "Look! A giant Bear!!!" He yelled, averting her eyes.  
  
MewGurl: Misty turned around to look, but saw nothing. She turned back to Ash "Why you little... Huh?!" Ash was running ahead, laughing.  
MewGurl: "Hahaha!! Gotcha!"  
  
PM2000: "That's not funny, Ketchum!!!!!!!"  
  
MewGurl: "It was only a joke." Ash said, and stopped running.  
  
PM2000: "Ok, I forgive you."  
  
MewGurl: Ash smiled. "Ok, let's go."  
  
PM2000: "Ok," Misty said as she smiled back.  
  
MewGurl: They continued walking.  
  
PM2000: When all of a sudden, a doodle bug jumped at them.  
  
MewGurl: (A DOODLE BUG?!?!)  
  
PM2000: (don't ask me, I dunno)  
  
MewGurl: (ok....)  
  
MewGurl: "GIMME VITTLES!! THE REDWALLERS BE COMIN'!!!"  
  
PM2000: (LOL)  
  
MewGurl: (hahahaaha~!!!!!)  
  
PM2000: they both screamed and Misty grabbed Ash because she was so scared.  
MewGurl: "GIVUM ME VITTLES!!!"  
  
PM2000: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
MewGurl: "What are vittles? Are you a Vittles?" Ash said, and pointed his Pokédex at the doodle bug.  
MewGurl: "Pokémon identity not found."  
MewGurl: "Waaa!"  
MewGurl: "Whatsa VITTLES?!" Misty asked.  
MewGurl: All of the sudden, a mouse hopped out of the bushes. He hopped in front of Ash and Misty, and bared his sword towards the doodle bug.  
MewGurl: "Don't worry, you two, I'll handle this!"  
MewGurl: The mouse turned towards the doodle bug, and tried to talk in its language. "Hey, you, mista. What you doing scaring cutey couple? Trying to get to town, not give vikkles! Leave loan, for me slay you!"  
MewGurl: "AAAaaaah!! You be Martin tha Warrior!!!! Leave loooone!!!!!" It said, and ran away, Martin chasing it.  
MewGurl: "That was weird." Ash said.  
MewGurl: (ur turn)  
  
PM2000: (uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
PM2000: (that was disturbing)  
  
MewGurl: (it thought it was funny, being the Redwall fan here)  
  
PM2000: "Yeah, very," Misty said.  
  
MewGurl: "What are 'vittles'?" Ash questioned. Then, two other mice came out of the bush, a male and a female.  
MewGurl: "'Ello, mate, my name's Gonff, and this is my wife, Columbine. I bet you're wonderin' what just happened here."  
  
PM2000: "Yeah, we are." Misty said, moving even closer to Ash.  
  
MewGurl: "Are you a Pokémon?" Ash asked Gonff.  
MewGurl: "No, I'm just a local mouse from Redwall... it's quite far away from here, so I guess you wouldn't say 'local'. What you just saw was a Doodle Bug. Martin, Columbine and I have been chasing him for weeks! Thanks to you we finally found him!"  
MewGurl: "But what's a vittles?"  
MewGurl: "Vittle is a slang word often used for food. It's usually used by dibbuns and vermin."  
MewGurl: "But what's a dibbun!?"  
MewGurl: "**Sigh! Do I have to inform you on the WHOLE Redwall dictionary!?"  
MewGurl: "Sorry."  
MewGurl: "'S ok, a dibbun is a young animal, or a child, as you human characters might put it."  
  
PM2000: "Oh."  
  
MewGurl: "Now if you'll excuse me, Columbine and I don't want to miss out on Martin's 'Bloodwrath' and the slaying of the doodle, so tootle! Heeheehee!!!!"  
  
PM2000: "Oooooooookkkkkkkk..."  
  
MewGurl: The two mice left, and Misty and Ash listened to the Doodle Bug's pleas in the distance...  
MewGurl: "AAAHHH!!! NO!!! ME SORRY!!! DON'T NONONO!!! AAAGGGHH!!!"  
  
PM2000: "Ummm, Ash I don't think that's good."  
  
MewGurl: "But didn't he say that Duggle Big was bad?"  
  
PM2000: "I didn't understand a word any of them said."  
  
MewGurl: "Uhhh... I'M CONFUSED!!!"  
  
PM2000: "me too"  
  
MewGurl: "*SIIIIGH!!!!*"  
MewGurl: "Whatsa bloodwrath, Misty?!"  
  
PM2000: "I dunno" She said as she shrugged  
  
MewGurl: "This has been a straaaaange day!"  
  
PM2000: "Yeah, it has. Can we go now?"  
  
MewGurl: "I Hope! I don't wanna run into ANYMORE strange Pokémon! Or whatever they were!"  
  
PM2000: "Heehee," Misty sweatdrops.  
  
MewGurl: "Lets go!"  
  
PM2000: "Yeah"  
  
MewGurl: They continued walking. (Again!)  
  
PM2000: Misty starts walking.  
PM2000: (LOL)  
  
MewGurl: They keep quiet for a LOOOOONG time.  
  
PM2000: Crickets chirp.  
  
MewGurl: Houndour howl.  
  
PM2000: A pin drops and they hear it.  
  
MewGurl: A Hoothoot feather drops, and they can hear it.  
  
PM2000: (LOL)  
PM2000: Brock gets slapped again, and they hear it  
  
MewGurl: even though its miles awaaaayyyy...  
  
PM2000: (yup)  
  
MewGurl: Misty giggles, but tries to muffle her laughter.  
  
PM2000: Ash starts rolling on the floor because he's laughing so hard.  
  
MewGurl: misty falls on her knees  
MewGurl: laughing  
MewGurl: (AAAAH!! SCARY SONG AGAIN!!!)  
  
PM2000: (what song?)  
  
MewGurl: (The one on my revelation lugia jap cd, #4, aaahh!! it's lawrence III's song)  
  
PM2000: (oh)  
  
MewGurl: (Princess_Tranquility would understand, its an inside joke.)  
MewGurl: (She was there when I first said that.)  
MewGurl: (Well, actually, I was there.)  
MewGurl: (At her house.)  
MewGurl: (cont the story)  
  
PM2000: Misty stops laughing and gets up.  
  
MewGurl: "BIIIG *SSIIIIGH!!!"  
  
PM2000: (hehe)  
  
MewGurl: Ash gets up too.  
  
PM2000: Misty can't balance and falls on Ash.  
  
MewGurl: "Whoa!!" Ash says, on the way dowwwwn to the ground. They stay there for a moment, and go into hysterics again.  
  
PM2000: Misty is at a loss of words; she doesn't know what to say.  
  
MewGurl: They just looked at each other...  
  
----  
  
Ok, we haven't finished it yet, but I'm going to try to catch Princess_Misty_2000 on Instant Messenger again so we CAN finish it. The rest will probably be up in a few days... until then... well... i dunno what until then. Just happy reading!  
  
- MewGurl 


End file.
